Bonds of Family
by Andolin
Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.
1. Never Good Enough

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I finally finished this story! It feels like I've been working on it forever! Anyway, it is finished, so I will be posting one or two new chapters per week depending on my schedule and how many reviews I get (hint, hint!). I would love to hear what you think and any constructive criticism you have to offer. Enjoy the story and stick around!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Never Good Enough**

Legolas reclined wearily on the guest room bed, he had just returned home from a five-week campaign in southern Mirkwood. Aragorn had just arrived in Mirkwood after helping the rangers with some business near Bree and was preparing for dinner. Telmir stood quietly near the door, surveying the human with open curiosity.

"Legolas, why is he so scruffy looking?"

Legolas bit back a laugh and a yawn as Aragorn glared at him. The question was an innocent one, but amused the crowned prince of Mirkwood nonetheless, "That's not a polite question, Telmir."

"Sorry," the young elf replied without much thought, still staring at the human beside his elder brother. He had never seen one before.

"But if you really want to know, it is because he's human and can't help but get dirty," Legolas responded while ducking Aragorn's fist.

"I have had a long journey, it is not my fault."

Telmir grinned. "Of course not Strider," he said as he left.

"How was your journey, Aragorn?" Legolas asked.

"Uneventful, the hobbits life-style doesn't change with the rest of Middle Earth. It was good to visit such a peaceful place again," Aragorn paused as Legolas yawned again, "It does not appear that the same can be said for you, though."

"What?" he yawned again, "Oh, well, it's been a busy five weeks. I was supposed to take a troop down to the southern most part of the forest; we wanted to try to attack the evil that is tainting our woods from the source."

"Did it work?"

"Yes and no."

Aragorn grinned; his friend wasn't usually so concise, "Care to elaborate?"

Legolas sighed, "We didn't get as far south as we had hoped. We made it down to our current borders where elves are always stationed just in time to fight back a particularly strong assault. We succeeded with only a few major injuries and Narloth, well, Narloth didn't make it. Unfortunately, our troop didn't get any further south. We were supposed to be gone for three weeks at most, but I just got back an hour ago and I left five weeks ago."

Aragorn didn't miss the look of pain in his friend's eyes, "Are you alright?"

In truth, his shoulder still hurt. He had jumped out of a tree to tackle an orc and had landed with most of his weight on his shoulder. He would be fine soon enough, but he had pulled a few muscles in his arm and shoulder. "I'm fine, I made it through the fight with nothing to show for it except the usual scratches and bruises, I was lucky," he lied easily.

"Right, I'm not sure if I believe you, but that wasn't really what I meant."

Legolas looked confused for a moment, and then remembered Narloth, "Oh, that. I will be, Narloth was a good warrior, and a good friend. I will miss him, but we were lucky that he was the only one who died. It could have been much worse," Legolas replied softly.

Aragorn elected to change the subject, "Have you seen your father yet?"

"No, he was too busy to come out and meet our party, but I was informed that we are expected to be at dinner."

Aragorn smile softly, that was like Thranduil. Aragorn had just arrived in Mirkwood, but would not be staying long. He was only passing through on his way to Rivendell and had decided to stop on the way, in part to meet Telmir. Legolas had spoken of him occasionally, but Aragorn had never had the opportunity to meet him. Telmir was Legolas' younger and only brother. In terms of human years, Telmir was still a child, only about ten years old. He had barely started training to be a warrior.

"Come, we are already late for dinner. That's one way to annoy Father in a hurry," Legolas said, moving to the door of the room.

"It's just dinner, and we're not that late. Besides you just got back, I doubt he'll mind," Aragorn replied, straightening his tunic.

Legolas snorted. "You really don't know my father very well, do you?" he asked with a smile as he made his way to the dinning room with Aragorn at his side.

It had been a long time since Aragorn had been in Mirkwood, nearly ten years. At the time of his last visit, Thranduil had been with Telmir on a hunting trip, but Aragorn had met Thranduil once. It had been in Rivendell, when Thranduil had come to see an injured Legolas home after one of their misadventures. Thranduil had been outwardly polite to Aragorn, but had refused to give him a chance at the time. Thranduil thought that it was Aragorn's fault that his son was hurt, even though no one was to blame. Legolas had already assured Aragorn that his father was more open now to the idea of a human friend. Thranduil had agreed to at least try to get to know Aragorn and accept him as Legolas's friend.

Legolas pushed open the door to the dining hall and held it open for Aragorn. Thranduil and Telmir were already seated at the table.

"You are late, Legolas," Thranduil said with a scowl.

"My apologies, Father, with Strider's late arrival I thought it best to let him get settled and wash up before dinner." Legolas replied as he bowed slightly and swept his palm out in the traditional elvish greeting.

"Welcome, Strider. I trust your journey was pleasant," Thranduil said.

"Yes, my lord, thank you for asking," Aragorn replied with a bow before sitting next to Legolas.

"Legolas, I trust your journey was successful?"

Legolas winced as he thought of Narloth, "I'll explain everything in my report, Father."

"Hmm, then it did not go as planned. I expect a very detailed account first thing tomorrow."

"Yes Father."

"Good. Let's not allow the food to get cold. Eat."

Thranduil discreetly looked over Legolas. He appeared to be fine, albeit exhausted. Whatever had happened could wait until tomorrow. In the mean time, he intended to enjoy having his family together again.

Telmir, Legolas, and Thranduil made up Mirkwood's royal family. Legolas' mother had died giving birth to Telmir. It seemed that because of that, Thranduil was much closer to Telmir than he was to Legolas. Legolas's mother had loved children and she and Legolas had been kindred spirits, but Legolas had inherited Thranduil's strong will, which often led to clashes between the two of them. Thranduil loved both of his sons dearly, but had a hard time showing that love to Legolas. He had been raised primarily by his mother, and he and his father had spent very little time together.

Thranduil had not been king for very long when Legolas was born, and the duties of the throne were still slightly overwhelming to Thranduil. He had failed to make time for his son, and their relationship suffered because of it. He had pushed Legolas harder than he should have, for Legolas was very driven on his own and tended to take criticism personally. But Thranduil's pressure had helped to make Legolas an excellent warrior. Thranduil had always respected Legolas for his skills as both a warrior and a captain, but they rarely saw eye to eye on anything besides matters of war, and even then they frequently disagreed. For them, an ordinary conversation often ended in harsh words and an argument.

It was different between Telmir and Thranduil. Thranduil had been king for some time when Telmir was born, and he had more free time to spend with him. Thranduil realized when his wife died that Telmir would be his last child, and he had made a silent vow not to mess it up again. He would not let himself push this child away and raised Telmir himself as much as his royal duties allowed. They spent hours together while Legolas had more and more time to himself.

He had not wasted the time. He had overcome his grief over his mother's death by spending hours upon hours on the training grounds, honing his skills. He was without a doubt Mirkwood's finest warrior. His archery skills were unrivaled and in combat he was faster, stronger, and cleverer than any of his fellow warriors. Although Thranduil had never said it openly, he was very proud of his eldest son, and he only hoped that Legolas knew it.

o-o-o-o

The next morning, Thranduil sat at his desk, his head resting in his hand. He sighed and looked up at Legolas, "This did not go as well as I had hoped it would."

"It went as well as it could have. It was lucky we arrived when we did. Had we been any later, our southern troops would have been decimated. As it was, there was only one fatality and several major injuries. We were lucky."

"Yes, I agree with that, but you didn't get below the border. You held their army off again, but we've always been able to do that. What we need to do is push them back. You need to try again."

Legolas closed his eyes wearily. He and Strider had spoken at great length after dinner the night before and then Legolas had spent a considerable amount of time on his report for this morning. He hadn't even started catching up on sleep and was wearier than he had been yesterday now that his joy at returning home had worn off.

"We cannot go again, not yet at least. The soldiers just got back; they are tired and have not seen their families for weeks. They need time to rest."

"The soldiers or you, Legolas?" Thranduil retorted sharply. He didn't mean to get angry, but the whole situation frustrated him so much. Their attempts to rid their forest of the invading shadow had all been futile and he no longer knew what to do.

Legolas inwardly flinched at the sharp words, but responded with his own barely suppressed anger, "I will go back today if you wish it, father, but not with my contingent. If you wish for me to leave anytime soon I will need different troops and new supplies."

Thranduil looked hard at Legolas. His son's devotion to his people surprised even Thranduil at times. He knew that Legolas would willingly lay down his life for his people if it would accomplish anything.

"No, not yet. Stay here for the time being. We need to think of something new. I'm holding a council meeting with all of my captains and chief advisors tomorrow, I expect you to be present."

"Of course, Father."

"You may go."

Legolas stood stiffly and was nearly at the door when his father called him back, "Legolas? You weren't hurt, were you?"

Legolas almost smiled, his father knew him quite well even though they didn't get along the best, "I'm fine."

"Of course you are. Now either tell me the truth or I will call in a healer who will."

This time Legolas did smile, "I pulled a few muscles, nothing serious."

_Nothing serious?_ Thranduil thought, but he didn't say anything, he was satisfied with the answer. Thranduil nodded, giving permission for Legolas to go.

After Legolas left, Thranduil glanced at the report he still held in his hand.

"My son," he said aloud in the empty room, "You did more than anybody could have expected given the situation."

o-o-o-o

Legolas headed towards Aragorn's room with the intent of waking the ranger up. He entered the room silently, but instead of going to Aragorn he sat down in the chair near the bed and gazed into the glowing embers that remained in the hearth. He sighed softly, he had done the best he could, it just wasn't good enough. It never seemed to be good enough. He sat there until he fell asleep, still gazing at the fire.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter; I hope that you liked it! I'll post the second chapter soon. Farewell until then!

Andolin


	2. Peace and Chaos

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Notes: Hello again! I'd like to give another BIG thank you to those who reviewed: Haldir's Heart and Soul, Calenlass Greenleaf, Artemis no Himitsu, Artanis Ancalime, and Zellycat. To anyone who's actually reading the header, please review! I genuinely want to know what you think, and any feedback is better than none at all! Enjoy chapter two, I'm planning on posting chapter 3 next Friday.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peace and Chaos**

"Legolas? Wake up," Aragorn said softly to his sleeping friend. He reached out and grasped Legolas' shoulder and shook him gently, "That really doesn't look comfortable, mellon nin, wake up."

Legolas could hear him. But it was so warm and he was really comfortable, very good conditions for sleeping, "Can't you see that I'm sleeping Strider? Must you be so persistently annoying?"

"Yes, it is my sworn duty in life."

Legolas opened his eyes only for the sake of glaring at the human, "What, may I ask, was so important that you saw fit to wake me up?"

"Nothing really, but I'm awake, and I knew you'd want to spend as much time as possible with me."

"Ah, something like that I suppose. Well, I'm up, what do you propose we do?"

"Come, let's go for a walk."

o-o-o-o

Legolas smiled slightly as they walked through the gardens. This was his favorite part of the palace. It was so beautiful and peaceful. Walking through the gardens, it was easy to forget about the darkness that was slowly draining the life from the forest that he loved so dearly.

Aragorn could almost see the tension draining away from his friend. It was nice to see him relax. Things were far more uptight here than they ever were in Rivendell.

"Did you speak with your father this morning?"

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Yes, we spoke, and then we shouted."

"About what? You did everything you could."

"Yes, I did, but it wasn't enough. That may have been our last opportunity to successfully drive them back. They know that we're on the offensive now, they'll be ready for an attack."

"But you held off their attack, isn't that what counts?"

"No, Strider, it's not. Not anymore. That was enough at first, when the darkness wasn't eating our home away. But now we're losing. Not to mention that it appears as though the orcs of the Misty Mountains are joining with the orcs of Dol Guldur. And if we can't stop them soon, we will lose this war. Mirkwood will lose. That attack was the best we could do in terms of the number of troops, the timing, the strategy, everything! And we barely held off their attack! We didn't gain any ground at all! I'm surprised that Father even wants to send me out again after what happened."

"Send you out again? You just got back, you can't go out yet. You need time to rest and regain your strength."

"I will have at least until tomorrow. Tomorrow my father and his chief advisors and captains are holding council. We will once again attempt to form something resembling a plan to rid our forest of this shadow. But for now, at least, nothing can be done. How is Rivendell?"

"The same as always. Elladan and Elrohir are up to no good, as usual…that is, if they're still alive."

"What?!"

"Well, when I last saw them they were covered in mud from head to toe, and the servants were after their heads. I don't know that even Father will be able to save them from their wrath this time," Aragorn said with a smile. He missed his home.

"When are you planning on returning?"

"I was planning to leave tomorrow morning. I hate to leave so soon, but I have been away from Rivendell for a long time. I love being a ranger, but there are some drawbacks."

"It's probably best that you're gone before our meeting. I can't imagine it will be brief or fun."

"Maybe I should stick around, if nothing else it will be interesting to see whose face becomes redder, yours or your father's."

"I do not turn red!"

"Please Legolas, when you're angry, you sometimes resemble a radish."

Legolas laughed, "And when have you seen me angry, ranger?"

"Pick a time!"

"Any mortal with half a brain would know to flee from me when I am angry, but I suppose that rule's you out, doesn't it?" Legolas asked with a wry grin.

"You'll pay for that one elf!" Aragorn ran after the lithe elf who leapt nimbly into a nearby birch tree's branches. He quickly climbed up to nearly the very top. He wasn't entirely sure that these branches would support his weight for too long, but there was no way for Aragorn to follow him.

Aragorn looked up at him from the ground. The tree was old, and Aragorn couldn't reach even the lowest branches, "You can't stay up there forever, Legolas."

"On the contrary my friend, I am immortal. I can come far closer to forever than you."

"Then I will just have to wait. I could delay my leave, if necessary."

o-o-o-o

The sun was high in the sky and the two friends were still sitting and talking, one in the high branches of a tree, the other sitting with his back against the tree.

"Legolas?"

"What?"

"Why did I chase you up the tree, I can't remember."

"You did not chase me. I simply desired the fresh air."

"Sure you did."

Telmir darted into the gardens. "Guess what?!" He cried excitedly.

"What?" Aragorn asked back.

"I beat Tuilinin!"

"Good job, Telmir!" Legolas called from the tree. Tuilinin was a bit older than Telmir and considerably bigger, and Telmir had been out to beat him for some time now.

"Thanks," Telmir grinned, "Legolas? Why are you in a tree?"

"He wanted some fresh air," Aragorn responded with a snicker.

"Why aren't you with him, Strider?"

Aragorn stopped snickering, "Um…I find the air on the ground much safer."

Telmir laughed, "You can't reach, can you?"

"Legolas, your brother is simply charming."

Legolas jumped down from his perch, "More and more everyday, especially when you're around."

"Told you that you wouldn't stay up there forever."

"I took pity on you, I knew you couldn't bear to go too much longer without me," Legolas replied sarcastically.

Telmir laughed, "You two sound more like suitors than friends."

Legolas looked affronted, "I could never go out with someone so lacking in personal hygiene."

"And I could never stand someone so prissy," Aragorn said with a grin.

"I suppose that we'll have to settle for just friends then."

"It seems to be our only choice," Aragorn agreed with mock sadness.

Legolas smiled, it was nice to have Aragorn around again. He would have to visit Rivendell as soon as his father gave him leave. But in the mean time, he still had one day to enjoy his friend's company.

o-o-o-o

The next day, the sun was just visible on the eastern horizon when Legolas lead both his and Aragorn's horses out of the Mirkwood stables. He handed the reins of one to Aragorn and mounted the other.

"I would stay longer, but…" Aragorn trailed off as his thoughts drifted towards Rivendell and his adopted family.

"I understand. As much as I wish you could stay, I doubt I would be very good company after the council this afternoon," Legolas responded with a smile, "but let's go. I will accompany you to our borders."

Telmir rushed out to them, "Legolas! Can I come too?! I have permission! And I really, really want to! Please?"

Legolas laughed, "I do not mind, but you should ask Strider as well."

"Oh please, Strider! Can I come?"

Aragorn couldn't help but grin, "Of course."

Telmir ran off to grab his horse.

Aragorn watched him go, "He seems unaffected by the shadow."

"It has always been like this for him. He never saw Greenwood the Great, only Mirkwood. He has never been to the Southern borders either, Father attempts to keep him on the palace grounds, but it will not work forever. I am surprised he is allowed to accompany us now." Legolas said as Telmir rode into the clearing.

Aragorn mounted his own steed and looked at Legolas, "Let's go."

With that, the three left the safety of Mirkwood's stronghold behind them.

o-o-o-o

The sun was high in the sky when they came to the border. Legolas reached out and clasped Aragorn's forearm, "Have a safe journey."

Aragorn returned the gesture, "I will. Come visit soon, Rivendell is more fun with you there."

Legolas nodded and smiled, "I will see what I can do."

Aragorn looked to Telmir, "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again sometime."

Telmir regarded Aragorn for a moment, "Yes, I think you're nice. You should come back sometime and I can help Legolas teach you how to shoot a bow properly. Legolas says that even I could outshoot you and I just started!"

Aragorn glared at Legolas.

"I can't hide the truth from him, my friend," Legolas said through his laughter.

"Farewell, Legolas."

"Farewell, mellon nin."

Aragorn kicked at his horse's sides and took off across the plains.

"Is it time to go home now?" Telmir asked Legolas.

Legolas watched as his friend rode for the mountains before turning back to Telmir, "Yes, it is."

"That's disappointing."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I was hoping to see an orc, or at least a spider. But we didn't get to see anything."

Legolas laughed, "A spider maybe, but we are too far north for orcs. Especially now, we defeated them in the South. They suffered many fatalities."

They continued to ride, and Legolas, in spite of how far north they were, continued to pay close attention to their surroundings. And what he was beginning to feel alarmed him. He could feel a vague threat that lingered in the air. The trees whispered of an enemy with more intensity than usual.

To say that this concerned Legolas would be an understatement. The two princes were riding alone outside the safety of the Mirkwood realm, a rare event to be certain. "Telmir, let's play a game. Let's see how fast we can get back to Mirkwood."

"So it's a race?" his worry vanishing at the prospect of the game.

"No, not quite a race. We have to stay together and see how fast we can get back to the palace gates, alright?"

"I like the idea of a race more, but alright! Go!" Telmir shouted, and they kicked their horses into a gallop.

Legolas focused on the woods around them, they could be back at the palace in a couple of hours, maybe even less. That was all he needed, just two hours of safety.

He wouldn't get it.

The stillness of the forest was broken by the unmistakable twang of a bow. Legolas saw the arrow an instant before it hit him. He leapt from the horse but he wasn't fast enough, the arrow missed his heart but caught him in the left shoulder.

"Legolas!" Telmir cried.

"Don't stop, Telmir! Ride back to the palace!"

Telmir hesitated, Legolas was hurt, and he couldn't leave him.

"GO TELMIR!" Legolas shouted as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. There was no way that he would be able to use his bow now, but he unsheathed his knives. He only hoped that he would be able to give Telmir enough time to escape.

* * *

I suppose that that is a cliffhanger, isn't it?! That's exciting; I've never written one of those before! Until next time, Andolin

P.S. Not to be pushy or anything, but this would be an excellent time to review!


	3. Captured

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's note: Hi! I'm back, and I'm so glad that it's Friday!! Well, here's the next chapter, as promised. Again, please review; I enjoy hearing any comments of suggestions that you might have. Every time I check my e-mail, I hope to find reviews. So those of you who are reviewing really make my day! But either way, thanks for reading. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captured**

Legolas didn't have a chance, and he knew it. He watched the orcs approach him from all sides, and he doubted that Telmir would get away. They were on him in seconds, and Legolas became a blur. He slashed at the orcs without thinking, killing them quickly. It seemed, though, that for each one he killed, two more took its place. He wouldn't be able to keep up this pace forever. The orcs were pressing him hard; they wanted to take him down. That was normal though, the thing that disturbed Legolas the most was that they were aiming to injure, not to kill. He had to get out of there; there were just too many orcs. He began fighting his way forward, when he nearly froze at the sight before him.

Two orcs were dragging Telmir back towards the fight. Legolas's momentary lapse in attention was all the orcs surrounding him needed. An orc behind him slammed the hilt of his sword into the back of Legolas' head. Legolas fell to his knees.

"Don't move, little elf," one of the orcs holding Telmir said to Legolas, "or I'll slit his throat." He moved his blade to Telmir's neck. Telmir turned fearful eyes unto Legolas.

Legolas closed his eyes in defeat, he had failed.

"Drop your weapons."

Legolas held out his hands and dropped his knives to the ground. The orc closest to him shoved him into the ground and dug his knee into Legolas' injured shoulder. Legolas gasped in pain.

"Don't be given us no trouble now, ye hear? Or he," the orc gestured to Telmir, "will be the one to pay for it."

Legolas didn't answer.

"I asked," the orc said, digging his knee into Legolas' shoulder harder, "if you heard me, maggot?"

"Yes," Legolas replied through gritted teeth.

The orc tied his hands together painfully tight, within minutes Legolas began to lose feeling in his hands.

The orc smiled cruelly, "We did it, and now we have a pair of princes as our prize!"

With that, Legolas and Telmir were pulled to their feet and forced to run with the orcs to a fate unknown to them.

o-o-o-o

An unhappy Thranduil sat in the throne room, surrounded by his worried advisors. The crowned prince did not often enjoy attending to his duties his duties, but to be late to this meeting would likely merit death in the king's eyes.

"Furiner," Thranduil began coolly, "have you seen my wayward son?"

"He was last seen riding out with the ranger and Telmir this morning, Sire," Furiner, chief advisor to Thranduil, answered carefully.

The king's eyes widened. "HE TOOK TELMIR WITH HIM?!" he demanded furiously.

The advisors winced. The king's wrath was not something to be taken lightly.

"Were they alone? Did he take a guard? Has my son lost his mind?!" Thranduil had turned a brilliant shade of red. He was beyond furious, but his fury was quickly becoming worry. It was far past the time Legolas was due home, and he had a knack for getting into trouble.

The doors to the throne room burst open and a nervous looking squire darted in, "My lord," he said with a slight bow, "I have troubling news. The horses that your sons took this morning have returned, but they bore no riders."

Thranduil's closed his eyes wearily. His sons, the last of his family, were missing, "Send out search parties. I want to know what happened to them by nightfall."

"Yes, my liege," the squire said with another bow before quickly leaving the room.

o-o-o-o

Aragorn glanced at the just visible sun in the west. He was in foothills of the Misty Mountains and could be home within a few days if he kept up his pace. Legolas had warned him before he left to be watchful for orcs on the journey. They often made their homes in the caves of the mountains and liked to attack travelers. Legolas's concern that they may be in league with the orcs of southern Mirkwood was troubling indeed.

Aragorn had first noticed dark shapes moving on the mountains when the sun dropped below the horizon. _Orcs,_ he though. They were very close to his camp, and Aragorn was wary of his precarious situation. He was alone, it was dark, and there were orcs about. He was hesitant to halt, but it was also dangerous to continue when it was becoming increasingly difficult to see.

Aragorn tensed as he heard voices ahead of him. He quietly dismounted and crept forward.

"…They'll be marching south; they'll never expect an attack from the north. Then Mirkwood will be ours…"

Aragorn's eyes widened. It seemed that the orcs were becoming smarter if they had indeed teamed up. The orc speaking was right too, Thranduil would never expect an attack from the north.

"…It's only a matter of time before their king goes south himself, what with his kids down there and all, taking the city will be simple…"

_His kids?_ Aragorn thought_ Legolas and Telmir? Somebody needs to warn him._ Aragorn carefully went back to his horse and began to retrace his steps back down the foothills. He could make it back to Mirkwood before dawn if he rode hard.

o-o-o-o

The orcs threw Legolas and Telmir to the ground and swiftly tied Legolas to the tree. Telmir's hands were bound behind him.

"Don't try anything, little elf, or your big brother will pay for it," a rather large orc leered to Telmir.

Telmir shrank under his gaze and slid closer to Legolas.

They had been moving west at a good pace the entire day, the moon was high in the sky when they finally called for a halt. Legolas was grateful for the stop. His shoulder, which he had nearly forgotten during the fight, now throbbed without mercy. He had a feeling that the arrow had been poisoned, and he could only hope that it was slow to work. That would be significantly more painful, but it would buy him time to help Telmir escape. They were heading for the Misty Mountains, but other than that he had know idea where their specific destination was. He knew now that they had been right. The orcs had united, and that did not bode well at all. Presuming someone was to look for them, they would go south, not east. They were alone.

Telmir watched his brother silently. He saw the lines of pain and fatigue in his brother's normally strong face. Legolas was far too pale, and it all was his fault that this had happened.

"Legolas?" Telmir questioned softly.

Legolas opened his eyes, "What?"

"Are we going to die?"

Legolas looked downcast. "I do not know," he looked up to the orcs, who appeared to be arguing, "Not yet, at least."

"I caught him, Zearg; I want a piece of him!"

"No, Kalg! We are to keep them alive!"

"I won' kill him. Just rough him up a bit! Look at him," Kalg said, staring with envy at Legolas, who met his gaze and held it defiantly. Kalg scowled before looking away from the piercing blue eyes, "He needs to be taught some manners."

Legolas laughed softly.

"What's so funny, worm?" Zearg demanded.

"Just the thought of an elf learning manners from an orc, it's like a bird teaching a fish to swim," Legolas retorted.

Zearg growled slightly, "Alright! You can have him Kalg. Teach him a bit of respect, but make sure that he lives.

Kalg grinned wickedly before cutting the bonds holding Legolas to the tree. Kalg dragged him into the center of the ring of orcs. As soon as he was released, Legolas quickly rose to his feet, but was quickly shoved to his knees by the orc.

"Who is your master, little elf?"

"I have no master," Legolas replied calmly, "I serve Mirkwood and its king of my own volition."

"Wrong answer,_ my prince._ You belong to us now, and you serve our master. But for tonight, little prince, you are mine," Kalg sneered as he pulled a whip from his belt.

He shook it menacingly before in front of Legolas before raising it and snapping it across his back as hard as he could. Legolas flinched, but did not cry out. He had endured this before, and he could do it again. He would not give them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, nor would he torment his brother with a cry of pain.

Kalg leaned in close to his face, the stench of his putrid breath made Legolas slightly nauseous. "Fight it if you want, but you will scream for me. You will beg for death," the orc promised.

"Never," Legolas replied quietly.

The orc frowned, and raised the whip again.

o-o-o-o

Legolas fell to the ground when Kalg dropped him back next to Telmir. Kalg didn't bother tying Legolas back to the tree; he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. Kalg smirked at Telmir before joining the other orcs around a fire. Legolas curled into a ball and concentrated on breathing while trying to block out the pain. His shirt was off, having been torn to shreds by the bite of the whip before Kalg had barely gotten started. His back was a bloody mess. It needed to be cleaned, or at least bandaged, but there was no way for him to do that. His lithe frame trembled slightly; he had long ago slipped into a state of shock from the overwhelming and all-consuming pain.

Telmir hesitantly approached Legolas, his eyes wide with fear at the sight of his brother. He carefully placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. Legolas tensed before remembering that Telmir was there with him. Telmir was unharmed, and that made tonight a victory in itself for Legolas. Gritting his teeth, Legolas forced himself into a sitting position, fighting back a wave of nausea at the movement.

"It's alright, Telmir. I'm fine," he reassured the young elf softly. Telmir stared at him for a moment before allowing a tear to slide from his eye.

Telmir couldn't hold it in any longer. In one day he had been forced to run from his brother's side like a coward, only to get caught and dragged back and used to force Legolas to surrender, marched as a captive of orcs, and then forced to watch his brother be tortured. "No, you're not fine Legolas. You're anything but 'fine.' We are anything but 'fine.' We are being held captive by orcs and you're sick. Don't try to hide it from me like you do from everyone else. You're pale, and you couldn't keep pace today. You're not alright."

Legolas sighed, "Nothing can be done about that now. Don't waste your worry on me. They still want us alive, if that is any comfort. They won't let me die yet. Sleep, Telmir, I will keep watch."

Telmir curled himself into a ball and rested his head on Legolas' lap, content to let his brother watch over him.

* * *

Hey! No cliffie! Sure, Legolas and Telmir have been captured by orcs, but they're still alive at least. (Please review!)

Have a great weekend, Andolin


	4. Plans

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry that I took longer than usual to update this time. Things have been crazy, and with finals approaching, there's no end in sight! However, this will not affect the posting of the story too much, as I will still update at the very least one time per week. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! There are some new names, which is very exciting! I hope that you'll review, even just a short one; I really do appreciate it! Well, that's enough of me chatting: enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Plans**

Dawn found a very weary Aragorn racing through the forest of Mirkwood. The gates were already unlocked for the day and he slowed his horse as they approached.

"State your name and your business in Mirkwood," a bored looking guard called from the wall.

"I am Strider, one of the Rangers of the North and friend of Legolas. I have an urgent message for the king!" Aragorn called back.

"Open the gates," the guard said, recognizing the young ranger.

"Thank you," Aragorn said as he rode through. He handed his steed to a stable hand and ran into the palace, heading for Legolas's room. Looking in, he found it empty, neither Legolas nor his weapons were in sight. It looked exactly as it had yesterday morning. The bed was impeccably made, and although Aragorn knew Legolas to be an early riser, Aragorn strongly suspected that the bed was not slept in last night. With mounting concern, he made his way towards Thranduil's private study, intent upon finding out the truth. He slowed as he reached the heavy oak door and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Thranduil said softly.

Aragorn pushed the doors open and took in the sorry sight of the king before him.

Thranduil looked hard at him for a moment, "What are you doing here, ranger? I thought that you left."

"I did, my lord, but I found it necessary to return. I must know something; did Legolas and Telmir return yet?"

The look of pain that flashed in Thranduil's steady eyes answered Aragorn's question, "No, Strider, they did not. Their horses returned, but not with their riders."

Aragorn took a step back. _Oh no,_ he thought. "My lord, I had made it to the foothills last night when I happened upon a troop of orcs. Legolas told me that there was concern over an alliance between the orcs of Southern Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains. I think that your suspicions were correct; the orcs in the south are in league with the orcs of the Misty Mountains. They planned this together. They attacked your sons and are holding them captive, they expect you to lead a large contingent south and then the orcs of the mountains will attack the city from the north."

Thranduil rose from his desk and paced slowly around the room.

"My lord, what are we going to do?" Aragorn asked.

Thranduil half smiled. "We? Perhaps my son has found a true and worthy friend. But what shall we do?" he sighed, "We shall stay here. I shall send a small contingent south of the walls, enough to make it look as though we have taken the bait. The orcs shall attack, the troops that left shall double back and attack them from behind. Mirkwood has a very large army inside of these walls, and a very lethal one at that. We shall be safe; in fact, this may be our best opportunity to cripple their troops."

Aragorn's eyes widened, "But…your sons, what of them? You cannot leave them at the mercy of the orcs!"

Thranduil looked sharply at the ranger, "What then should I do? If I attempt to rescue them, my kingdom falls. I cannot give up the lives of hundreds of elves for the sake of two, even if they are the two I care about more than anything. Legolas would not want me to do that either, it is his duty to put the people before him, and Telmir, Legolas will do everything he can to protect the boy. They may yet have hope."

"They need help!"

"Help that I cannot give them."

"But—"

"Do you think that this is easy for me?!" Thranduil snapped, "I cannot send troops after them. We know not how many orcs are holding them or how many plan to attack the city. If we send too few, my sons are killed and their would be rescuers die trying to save them, if we send too many, the city is endangered. They are my children and Valar knows I love them, but I cannot risk the life of every elf under my protection for them! I do not have a choice!" Thranduil fell silent, sitting down again, his grief seeming to radiate from him.

Aragorn thought for a moment, "There is another choice. Let me go, let me try to help them."

"You are not under my jurisdiction, but I would that you stayed. I would not want to send word of your death to Lord Elrond."

"I will be careful. Sometimes stealth can prevail where numbers cannot. I shall return, with your sons," Aragorn stated firmly, as he turned to leave.

"Aragorn," Thranduil called to the retreating ranger, "Thank you, and may the Valar guard your path."

Aragorn bowed slightly and continued.

o-o-o-o

Legolas and Telmir had been marched towards the Misty Mountains for the last week, ever watchful of an opportunity to escape, but there were none. They were always bound or too close to the orcs to be able to sneak away, but Legolas had noticed that the orcs continually put them closer to the outside of the camp each time that they stopped. Soon, he hoped, they would be far enough towards the outside of the camp to be able to free themselves.

Zearg appeared to be the leader of the group, he gave the commands set out and halt and he also was the one who determined exactly how much "attention" the elves received. Legolas got the impression that Zearg wanted them kept alive and well enough to travel, and the more out of sight the elves were, the more the orcs ignored them. Zearg knew that the elder of his two captives was poisoned and would likely die sooner or later, so he didn't care too much what the other orcs did to him so long as they didn't outright kill him.

They had set-up camp over an hour ago, and Legolas was starting to hope that they would be ignored for the night, but it was too much to hope for.

Kalg along with several others approached the two elves and Legolas began to mentally prepare himself for yet another beating. The orcs, however, had something else in mind tonight. Instead of grabbing Legolas, they yanked Telmir to his feet.

"Legolas!" Telmir yelled, looking at him with sheer panic in his eyes.

_No_, Legolas thought. Telmir had remained unharmed thus far, and Legolas would die to keep it that way. "Leave him alone!" Legolas yelled to the orcs.

Kalg sneered and slowly drew one of his claws up Telmir's arm, "Want to protect 'im, do you? How sweet. You still haven't screamed for me, elf. So instead, I'm going to make him scream and you're going to watch."

Telmir was so scared that he could barely breathe; his eyes were still locked on his brother, desperately begging Legolas to get him out of this. Legolas knew that he had to think quickly or it would be too late. "You're pathetic, Kalg," Legolas ventured, "You could not make me scream so you resort to picking on children. Look at him," Legolas nodded towards his brother, "He's practically screaming already. You tire of me because you know that you can't beat me, I'm stronger than you and I will not break. You're weak."

Kalg snarled in rage and threw Telmir to the ground, storming up to Legolas. He grabbed the elf by the throat and pinned him to the tree, "I'm going to introduce you to whole new levels of pain, boy. You'll be sorry you didn't keep your mouth shut."

Legolas only half believed him. He believed that Kalg would cause him an almost unimaginable amount of pain, but he knew also that he wouldn't regret his decision. They could do what they wanted to him, but he would do everything within his power to keep Telmir safe. As Kalg dragged him to the center of the camp, Legolas met Telmir's still frightened gaze and smiled at him reassuringly.

Then agony ensued. He was whipped and beaten until he passed out, but Kalg would not be deterred. He simply shook him to wakefulness and started again. Three times they woke him up, and three times they beat him into oblivion. That night, when they dragged him back to Telmir, they didn't even bind him. He wouldn't be going anywhere on his own for quite some time.

* * *

Hmm...Aragorn had better hurry...That chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wrote the entire story and then divided it, and it worked best to split it here. Perhaps I'll update sooner because it was shorter, that is, if people review…hint, hint!

Thanks for reading, Andolin


	5. The Rescue

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Note: Hello again! I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to post this! Because I feel so bad, I promise to have the next chapter up on Friday at the latest, so this time you don't have to wait so long! Really though, I am sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it. Whether or not you do, please let me know what you think in the form of a review! Hey, that kind of rhymed. I'm going to stop babbling now.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Rescue**

Aragorn crept through the woods towards the sounds of the encampment. He had been tracking the orcs for two weeks now and he and he had finally found fresh tracks. Standing just outside the orcs' camp, he could finally see them, and what he saw made his blood boil. Legolas lay unbound and unmoving in the middle of a group of particularly vicious looking orcs.

"Wake up, scum!" one yelled at Legolas, who stirred slightly and moaned. It took all of Aragorn's self-control to keep from running in to help his friend. _Not yet. It won't do any good yet. Find Telmir…_Aragorn thought. He moved silently around the edge of the camp until he came up behind Telmir.

"Telmir!" he whispered sharply. Telmir stiffened and turned to look around.

"Who's there?"

"It is Estel. I've come to help."

"Is my adar with you?" Telmir asked hopefully.

"No, but he wishes that he could be."

Telmir sighed, "Did you see Legolas?"

"Yes, he is…still alive. How carefully do they guard you?"

"When they are asleep, we are all but ignored. Legolas is usually left unbound, but he is rarely conscious. I'm always tied up, and the ropes are tight; I've tried to get out of them and I can't."

The orcs began to disperse from the center of the camp and moved towards them.

"I will be nearby. When they fall asleep, I will return and we will make our escape. Warn Legolas."

"I will," Telmir paused, "Be careful Strider."

Aragorn mocked indignation, "Me? Not careful?" he said with a grin as he disappeared in the trees.

o-o-o-o

The orcs threw Legolas roughly to the ground before leaving them alone. He groaned softly, but did not wake completely.

"Legolas," Telmir said softly, reaching with his foot to nudge him, "Legolas, wake up."

Through a haze of pain, Legolas heard him. He tried valiantly to open his eyes, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that it shouldn't be this hard. He heard his name being called, and he recognized the voice. Telmir, that was who it was. There was his name again, but it wasn't Telmir this time. Estel, yes, that was it…but what was Estel doing here? He was supposed to be in Rivendell. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Legolas," Aragorn said firmly, "Wake up, mellon nin."

Slowly, Legolas pulled himself from the void. As consciousness returned, so did the pain. He gasped, and immediately tried to pull away from Aragorn's touch.

"Sidh, Legolas." (Peace, Legolas.)

Legolas looked slightly startled, "Strider, you should not be here."

"Nice to see you too. Are you alright? Oh, never mind don't answer that."

"What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you; someone has to. I leave for less that an hour and look what happens!"

Legolas laughter turned into a harsh cough and he clutched his ribs, Aragorn could only gently support his shoulders. Legolas moaned and leaned against Aragorn.

"You need to leave, Strider."

Aragorn looked doubtful, "I know, but I won't be far away. I'll be back once they're asleep."

"Namarie, my friend. Don't get caught."

"I'll be careful."

With that, Aragorn disappeared and Telmir and Legolas were alone once again.

o-o-o-o

Night fell swiftly and the orcs began to settle down. Legolas tossed fitfully in his light sleep. Telmir was no healer, but he knew that Legolas was in trouble. They were running out of time.

As soon as all seemed quiet, Aragorn crept back towards them. Hearing him, Telmir whispered, "We need to leave, Strider. Legolas is not well.

"He is strong, do not worry yet," Aragorn responded, his attention focused on the orcs. They did not bother to stand guard and few appeared to even be awake anymore. Still watching the orcs, Aragorn crept out from behind the trees and closer to the captive elves. Quickly, he cut Telmir's bonds and handed him the knife. "In case you need it," he said quietly. He then moved to Legolas, "Wake up, Legolas, it is time to go."

Legolas stirred and slowly forced his eyes open. Aragorn couldn't believe how bad Legolas looked. His face was pale and he was covered with a sheen of sweat. His breathing came in shallow, ragged breathes. Legolas pushed himself to a sitting position and fought off the ensuing nausea. Aragorn reached out and placed his hand on Legolas's back, but withdrew it quickly as Legolas flinched at even the light touch.

A sudden movement disturbed the relative peace of the camp—an orc stood up and made his way towards the trio.

"Oh no," Legolas breathed, "Aragorn, get out of here."

"No! If we're caught now we won't have another chance. I can't leave you here."

"Take Telmir and run! Please Aragorn, get him to safety."

"I will get him to safety, but not without you. I can't leave you here, so don't even ask. Now come on; I have a plan," Aragorn replied firmly as he yanked Legolas to his feet and grabbed Telmir's arm. An instant later they were running through the forest, away from the shriek of an angry orc that launched the camp into an uproar as they realized that their captives were escaping.

"_This_ is your brilliant plan! We'll just run really fast and hope we don't get caught!" Legolas yelled incredulously.

"It's working, isn't it?" Aragorn spoke to soon as Kalg dove onto him and tackled him to the ground.

Legolas spun around at the sound of the scuffle, grabbed Aragorn's knife from a stunned and frightened Telmir's hand, and flung it into Kalg's throat. Telmir's jaw dropped at the accuracy of the throw.

Legolas grabbed the ruffled ranger, "Let's go, Strider; this is no time to be lying down."

And so they ran. They ran as hard and as fast as they could for over an hour, before they even thought of slowing down.

Legolas, however, didn't think that he could take another step. He could usually keep a good pace for days with little rest or food, but he had barely eaten in over two weeks and had had no real rest in that time either. He stumbled for the third time in a span of ten minutes. In spite of his fatigue, he was still trying to reach out with his mind and search for eminent threats, but it was getting to the point where he had to focus all of his energy on simply putting one foot in front of the other.

Aragorn finally noticed Legolas's distress, and immediately slowed his pace. "I think we have lost them," he said, coming to a stop. Legolas leaned against the nearest tree. He was trembling, and gasping for breath. He looked at Aragorn and promptly collapsed.

Aragorn ran to his side, "I'm sorry I didn't notice soon—"

He was cut of by Legolas holding up his hand. "It is alright," he said between gasps, "I didn't want you to know."

Aragorn frowned at the elf and placed his hand on Legolas's forehead, "You have a fever."

Legolas just leaned back, closing his eyes as he waited for his breathing to even out. Aragorn looked around, "This is as good a place as any to stop for a while." He pulled his pack off of his shoulders and began to procure various herbs and bandages. He reached for Legolas, but stopped when Legolas caught his hand.

"See to Telmir first," Legolas insisted.

Aragorn nodded reluctantly, knowing that he wouldn't change the elf's mind, and moved to the younger elf.

Telmir sat nearby, also trying to catch his breath and watching the two friends closely. He sported a collection of mild bruises and a jagged cut on his arm. All things considered, though, he looked pretty good and lacked any even remotely life threatening injuries. Aragorn gently took Telmir's arm and carefully began to clean the cut.

Telmir continued to gaze at Legolas, "Will he be alright?"

Aragorn paused and considered Telmir's question for a moment, "I hope so. We're not too far from Rivendell, we will head there. Lord Elrond will help him, and if anyone can save him, it's Lord Elrond."

Telmir nodded, accepting Aragorn's answer.

Aragorn efficiently finished binding the wound, "Have hope, Telmir, always have hope."

Legolas was leaning against a tree and resting with his eyes closed. He had his hand pressed against the trunk of the tree also, and seemed to be drawing strength from it. Aragorn knelt down next to him, "So, how shall we do it this time? Do you care to tell me about your injuries or shall I just look for myself?"

"I was a captive of orcs, Aragorn. I was whipped and beaten multiple times," he stated simply.

Aragorn regarded the elf, "That is not all."

Legolas sighed and opened his eyes, "There is an arrow wound in my shoulder, I believe that it is poisoned."

Aragorn grimaced; he had expected something like that, but it was still unwelcome news. "How long has it gone untreated?"

"Since we were taken."

Aragorn carefully helped him remove his tunic and gasped at what he saw. Legolas's back was decorated with welts in various stages of healing, many of which were already showing signs of infection, his chest was covered by a motley array of nasty looking bruises and it was obvious that he had several broken ribs. Still, the arrow wound was the worst. The shaft had gone completely through his right shoulder, and at some point on their run the wound had reopened and was bleeding quite badly.

"Legolas," Aragorn said sorrowfully, "This is bad, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know, you should feel lucky you know now," Legolas weakly jested, "Besides, there was nothing you could have done earlier."

"Yes there was," Aragorn insisted, "I could have given you pain-killing herbs or something!"

"Do not blame yourself for this, Aragorn. It is not your fault. You could not have done anything earlier. As it is, thanks to you, we have escaped. Guilt is the last thing you should be feeling."

Aragorn sighed and nodded as he began to gently clean and bind Legolas's back, placing athelas on the infected cuts. He helped Legolas role onto his back, "I have to set your ribs," he explained quietly, "This will hurt." Legolas merely nodded and grit his teeth through the pain. He clenched his fists and pressed his eyes closed, but he didn't make a sound. Aragorn then eased him to a sitting position so that he could wrap the newly set ribs. Legolas leaned against him for support. He was starting to lose touch with reality again. Now that he had had time to just sit, he was completely exhausted, and for the first time in days, he felt secure enough to sleep.

Aragorn helped Legolas to lie back down before addressing the wound in his shoulder, "For now, I will just clean it as well as I can, but I doubt that that will be enough. It should help, though."

Legolas nodded his consent, knowing that Aragorn was doing all that he could.

"Sleep, my friend," Aragorn said softly, seeing Legolas struggle to keep his eyes open.

"Telmir is alright?"

Aragorn glanced at the younger elf, "He is fine and already sleeping, join him."

Legolas just nodded again before drifting to sleep. Aragorn noted with mounting concern that his eyes were closed even in sleep. They needed to get to Rivendell, and soon. On foot, it was possible to make the journey in just over a day, but Legolas was wounded and both he and Telmir were exhausted. He did not have a horse to get them there fast or the supplies to get them there by foot. The seriousness of the situation fully set in for the first time; they needed help.

* * *

Well, that's it for today. Don't forget to review! 

-Andolin


	6. Much Needed Help

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

In this chapter (and all others), thoughts are in italics

Author's Note: As promised, and update on Friday! I know that I haven't responded to reviews yet, but I thought that you would still want an update. I have to get to class soon, so it was between updating and responding. I'm excited about responding to reviews, but this is probably more exciting for you! Anyway, for those of you who reviewed, I haven't forgotten about you and please continue reviewing! I still love hearing from anyone and everyone! I wonder if anyone's still reading these…probably not, so I'll stop now. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Much Needed Help**

"Elrohir! I will kill you and by the Valar I will do it slowly!"

Glorfindel couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene before him. Elladan was soaking wet and it appeared as though his clothes were pink. Elrohir stood before his twin, trying (without much success) not to laugh.

"I can't believe you did that!" Elladan continued.

Glorfindel turned to Elrond, "My lord, your sons are at it again, perhaps we could send them away for the afternoon. The weather is peaceful, and the house would be more so if they were elsewhere."

Elrond looked from his close friend to his sons and sighed. He had been ill at ease of late, and his thoughts continually drifted to his youngest adopted son, who was supposed to be heading home. "Elladan! Elrohir! Come here."

The bickering stopped immediately, as the twins looked up at the balcony where Elrond and Glorfindel stood. "What can we do for you father?" Elrohir asked innocently.

"Your brother should be returning soon, and there have been reports of orcs in the mountains. Ride out to the high pass and make sure that the way will be clear for Estel."

The twins nodded, not liking the idea of their brother encountering orcs on his own. They left to get their horses and, in Elladan's case, change.

"My sons," Elrond called, the twins turned to look at him, "Please be careful."

"We're always careful, adar."

Elrond raised his eyebrows, "Somehow, that doesn't comfort me."

Glorfindel smiled and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elrond asked.

"To take a nap. It is rare that it is quiet enough to do so. Besides, you sent them to look for orcs of all things; I will in all likelihood need the rest for when they return."

It was late in the afternoon when Aragorn heard someone approaching. He stood and silently drew his sword. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Legolas, awakened by the noise, reaching out his hand for a weapon. Aragorn silently placed a long knife in his hand. Legolas moved to Telmir and gently woke him.

"Hide," he whispered softly as he gestured to a tree. Telmir watched him nervously, but Legolas nodded reassuringly.

"Legolas, you should go with him," Aragorn said.

"No," Legolas stated firmly, "I could not protect him before; I will not fail him again."

_Fail him?_ Aragorn though, but this was not the time to press the matter, "Are you certain that you are up for this?"

Legolas just looked at him.

Aragorn sighed, "Alright, how many?"

"Only two on horses. It hardly seems fair." Legolas jested with a smile.

Aragorn grinned, "Shall we jump them?"

Legolas nodded and moved to the opposite side of the small clearing. The ranger locked eyes with Legolas; they had spent so much time together in the wild that words were no longer necessary. The intruders reached the edge of the clearing and Aragorn nodded. They jumped from their crouched positions and tackled the figures. Legolas leaped into the air and grabbed his victim's shoulders, pushing him off the horse and sending both of them flying through the air. They hit the ground in a heap with Legolas on the bottom. Wasting no time, he rolled so that he was straddling his stunned opponent and pressing the knife into his throat.

The intruder gasped, "Legolas?"

Legolas started and jerked the knife back from the figure beneath him, "Elrohir? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Estel or orcs, or both."

Legolas looked confused, but his attention was drawn to Aragorn, "Estel, stop! You are fighting your brother."

"What?" Aragorn exclaimed, pulling away. "Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing here?"

"Making sure the borders are safe for your return," Elrohir stated, looking over Aragorn, "You appear to be fine."

"I am, but…" Aragorn's turned to Legolas.

The blond archer had moved away from the group and was leaning against a tree for support. The façade of strength he had presented them with was shattered.

"What happened?" Elladan asked.

"He and Telmir were captured by orcs trying to take over Mirkwood. Telmir is fine, but Legolas sacrificed a lot to keep him that way. He needs to get to father, and soon. I believe he has been poisoned, and I do not have the supplies to help him."

"Telmir is here too?"

"Yes, Legolas told him to hide."

Elladan nodded; even when they were young, it was next to impossible to find a wood elf hiding in the trees, "I shall take Legolas back to father and send horses back for you and Telmir."

"No! Let me go with him, please," Aragorn pleaded. He hated the idea of having to leave his friend.

"I am sorry little brother, but you are tired. I will get him to Rivendell faster than you could at the moment."

Aragorn looked at Legolas before nodding his consent, "Make haste."

Elladan mounted his horse and Elrohir went to Legolas.

"Let's go, my friend," Elrohir reached a hand to Legolas's forehead, "You're burning up. I wish that you would stop coming to visit us like this."

Legolas smiled weakly, "You sound like your father." He said as he went willingly to Elladan's horse and mounted with difficulty. It had been too much. He had pushed himself too far too many times and he was done. He wanted nothing more than to embrace the darkness that was threatening to overcome him.

Elrohir looked up to Elladan, "We shall join you soon. Ride swiftly and safely."

Elladan nodded. "Farewell," he said as he spurred his horse towards his home. Elladan felt how tense Legolas was in front of him and pushed his horse into a smooth and even canter.

"Relax, Legolas," Elladan said softly, "Rest, we are only a few hours from home." Legolas didn't respond, but Elladan could feel the tension slowly drain from his body. Elladan carefully leaned forward and saw that Legolas was either asleep or unconscious. _It is probably better this way_, Elladan thought as he urged his horse even faster.

o-o-o-o

Elladan's horse flew into the courtyard. An elf on an evening stroll stood aghast at the sudden appearance.

"You!" Elrohir said sharply, "Help me!"

The startled elf regained their wits and went to help Elladan get Legolas off of the horse.

Glorfindel was sitting in his room, reading a book, when he heard the commotion outside. With a sigh, he stood up and went to find Lord Elrond. He knew that it was either Elladan, Elrohir, or Aragorn—it always was.

He met Elrond in the hallway, "You heard them too?"

Elrond nodded grimly. He always worried when they came back. _How many times would they get lucky?_ They came back so close to death's doorstep sometimes that he often wondered how many times he would be able to help them. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't save them.

Arriving in the courtyard, Elrond gasped at what he saw. Elladan had returned without Elrohir or Aragon, but with a gravely injured Legolas instead. _I shouldn't be surprised; he's involved with this often enough._

Elrond regained his senses as Glorfindel gently pushed him towards the source of the disturbance. He went without hesitation, quickly looking over Elladan, and, seeing that he was alright, carefully took Legolas from the stunned elf who was currently supporting him.

"What happened, Elladan?" Elrond asked.

"Orcs, father, you were right, but Elrohir and I were too late."

"Where is Estel? Is he alright?"

"He is fine father. Believe it or not, Elrohir, Estel, and I are all fine. Legolas and his younger brother Telmir were captured some time ago. Telmir is well too, but it seems that Legolas sacrificed himself to protect him."

Elrond smiled to himself; Legolas was a fierce protector. Elrond was pulled from his reverie when Legolas moaned and stirred in his arms. Elrond swiftly carried the prince towards the healing wing.

He gently paced him on a bed and Glorfindel went to gather bandages and herbs while Elrond began to remove Legolas's tattered and bloody tunic. He stared in shock at the state of Legolas's torso. _What happened to you this time, young one?_ He wondered.

Glorfindel returned and gasped softly at what he saw, but quickly recovered himself. Together he and Elrond began to gently clean Legolas's wounds and rebind his ribs.

"What about his shoulder? It is quite obviously poisoned," Glorfindel said.

Elrond sighed, "It has gone untreated for too long. I think our best chance is to bleed the wound, but I hesitate to do that now. He is already weak and has lost too much blood as it is."

"I agree, but I fear that if we wait any longer the poison will likely kill him.

The elf in question groaned, and slowly pulled himself to consciousness. Blinking, he slowly took in his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"Elladan and Elrohir found you, and brought you to Rivendell," Elrond then stared at him hard, "I need you to tell me exactly how you feel—and do not try to tell me that you're fine. I need an idea of how much the poison is affecting you."

Legolas considered the request for a moment, and decided that he was in too much pain and too exhausted to hide anything, "Breathing is becoming increasingly difficult, I feel as though I have a fever, and there is a dull throbbing pain spreading from my shoulder. But other than that, I am fine."

Elrond smiled gently at the young prince, but his concern had not been abated, "The poison needs to be stopped now. It seems to be slow moving, but soon we won't be able to do anything. We have to bleed the wound and get as much of the poison out of your system as possible."

Legolas nodded, "I understand."

"I can't risk giving you anything for the pain, without knowing exactly what poison was used it is too dangerous," Elrond said quietly, loathe to cause the young elf more pain.

Legolas merely nodded his consent. Closing his eyes, he willed his breathing to even out in an attempt to prepare himself for the pain that was to come. Elrond held a knife over a candle to sterilize it as Glorfindel gathered several towels and more bandages.

"Brace yourself," Elrond told Legolas as he nodded to Glorfindel. Glorfindel gently, but firmly held the slender elf down as Elrond reopened the wound.

Legolas pressed his eyes closed and gasped, his body automatically fighting against Glorfindel. Elrond worked quickly, pressing down on the wound and making it bleed harder.

Legolas resistance weakened quickly, but luckily the thick and dark substance gave way to clean, red blood before the elf had lost too much blood. Elrond and Glorfindel quickly turned their efforts to stopping the bleeding. Before they succeeded, the dazed elf had blacked out. There was nothing left to do but wait. They had done what they could, but they had critically weakened Legolas in the process and he still had some of the poison to deal with on his own.

"There is nothing else that we can do," Elrond said quietly, placing a cool clothe on the young elf's burning forehead. Legolas spent so much time in Rivendell that Elrond thought of him as one of his own, and his worry was obvious.

"He is strong, my friend," Glorfindel said firmly, "He can beat this."

Elrond nodded, "We will know soon enough."

And then they sat in silence, vigilantly watching over Legolas, hoping and praying that everything would turn out alright.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! If you did (or if you didn't) let me know…maybe in a review…hint, hint!

Thanks for reading and have a great weekend! Andolin


	7. Healing Wounds

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Note: Alright, I have not been receiving email alerts for reviews, but reviews are still being posted on the story review site. I responded to all of the reviews, but I don't know if people are receiving my replies. So, if you reviewed, but didn't get a response, please let me know! I really appreciate everyone who reviews, and I like to respond personally. So, if alert service isn't working, please tell me! On another topic completely, the story is almost finished! Only one chapter left! It's kind of sad…hopefully I'll be able to write another fic this summer. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Healing Wounds**

Days passed. Estel, Elrohir, and Telmir returned without incident. Elrond checked Telmir's minor wounds before releasing him to explore the valley in greater detail. Elrond, Estel, and the twins took turns watching over Legolas.

Aragorn refused to leave his friend's bedside. Since his return, he had only left to change into clean clothes, and that had been on Elrond's orders.

Elrond walked into the room, "Estel, you should get some sleep."

"I will, when I know that he is going to be alright."

Elrond approached the bed. Legolas had battled with a fever and the remnants of the poison for several days now. Several times, his heartbeat had become so faint that even Elrond's skilled hands could barely detect it. He was concerned that Legolas had not yet awoken, but the fact that he yet lived was promising. He placed his hand on Legolas' forehead, and smiled, "I think that he will be alright. He still has a fever, but I think that it is finally abating."

Aragorn could have laughed out loud with relief, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

Elrond smiled, "I think I have an idea. But Estel, I meant what I said; you ought to rest."

"I am fine, adar. I just need to make sure that he will be alright also. I should have caught the poison sooner."

"Stop Estel. Don't even go there; you know that Legolas would never blame you. And even if you had caught it sooner, what would you have done? You had no supplies and you were in the middle of the wild. You saved his life."

"Yes, but—"

"Look at me, my son. You saved his life. Be proud of your actions, not guilty."

Estel nodded slowly, "You are right."

Elrond smiled, "Then, I will say it again, you should rest."

"Alright," Estel replied, resettling into his chair.

Elrond frowned, "I thought that you were going to rest?"

"I am. I intend to rest right here."

Elrond shook his head with a sigh, "It's better than nothing I suppose." Then he too sat down to watch over the elf who was like his fourth son.

o-o-o-o

Several hours later, Legolas moaned softly and shifted on the bed. Elrond quickly stood up from his chair and moved to the bedside.

"Legolas," Elrond called gently.

Legolas felt like he was floating in a sea of disconnected thoughts and voices, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation. On the contrary, it was quite nice.

"Legolas," he heard somebody say.

"Legolas, open your eyes, penneth," they called again.

With far more effort than he felt it should take, he forced his eyes to open. He groaned and shifted, sending a wave of pain through his already aching body. Hid head and shoulder throbbed without mercy, and the rest of his body just ached. He was confused; his mind was muddled with memories from the last several days.

"Welcome back, young one," Elrond said with a relieved smile.

"Thank you, my lord," he eventually managed, "did Estel and Telmir return?"

"Aye, quite some time ago; they are both fine," Elrond gestured to the chair on the other side of Legolas's bed.

Legolas turned to look and smiled. Aragorn was asleep, sprawled across an easy chair.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly five days."

Aragorn yawned and stretched, roused by the voices. He sat up and smiled when he saw Legolas awake, "Good morning, mellon nin. How are you feeling?"

Legolas swallowed and eyed the pitcher of water on the nightstand; Elrond quickly poured a glass and held it to the still weakened elf's lips. Legolas took a long drink and finally replied, "Better than the last time I was awake."

Aragorn snorted, "The last time you were awake you had nearly as much poison in your veins as blood."

"I said I felt better, didn't I? Where is Telmir?"

Elrond smiled, "He has been exploring Rivendell since his arrival. I sent a letter to your father to inform him that both you and Telmir would be alright, but he intends to come and see for himself."

"He's coming here?" Legolas asked, when Elrond nodded Legolas's expression darkened, "I suppose that it had to happen sooner or later. At least I have a few days to prepare for his wrath."

Aragorn looked surprised, "His wrath? You protected Telmir and barely survived, surely he won't be that mad."

"As I said before Aragorn, you obviously do not know my father very well. He will be relieved that we are alright, and then angry that we ever got into such trouble," Legolas let his head fall against the pillows in exhaustion. Now fully awake, he was completely aware of every ache and throb on his hurting body. Even though he'd only been awake for a few minutes he felt like he could sleep again easily.

Elrond saw this, "We need to change your bandages, and then I would advise that you rest."

Legolas nodded, and Aragorn slowly helped Legolas to sit up. Elrond carefully unwrapped the bandages surrounding Legolas's torso and shoulder. Legolas hissed in pain as Elrond gently, but thoroughly cleaned the lacerations from the whip and the arrow wound. Many of the cuts still looked painfully fresh, but now that the poison was mostly out of his system, his natural healing abilities would take over again.

Legolas's eyes were dropping by the time Elrond finished rewrapping the bandages. He lay back on the pillows and sighed.

Aragorn watched him with concerned eyes, "I am sorry I did not get there sooner, mellon nin."

Legolas looked at him firmly, "I am thankful that you got there at all. How did you even know to look?"

"I ran into orcs—"

"What?!"

"Not literally! I'm not that careless."

"Ha! Like it's never happened."

Aragorn just ignored the elf, "Anyway, I _saw _some orcs in the Misty Mountains, and they were speaking of you and Telmir so I went back to Mirkwood. The orcs were planning to use you as bait to lead your father out of Mirkwood and then attack the city from the north. Don't worry, though, your father said in his letter that everything went fine and that Mirkwood actually benefited from the orcs' attempted trick. I just wish that I found you earlier, I would have spared you this pain."

Legolas shuddered slightly, "Aragorn, I do not even want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't come when you did. Thank you for saving my life and Telmir's; you have nothing to apologize for."

Aragorn smiled back at his friend, "You should rest."

Legolas didn't even bother to respond; he just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

o-o-o-o

Legolas spent the next few days resting and recovering and he was starting to feel much better. Telmir seemed unfazed by their ordeal once he knew that Legolas would be alright and any doubts that he had were quickly erased by the beauty and peace of Imladris. Thranduil arrived when expected with a small contingent of Mirkwood elves.

Immediately after Thranduil had finished exchanging greetings with Lord Elrond, Telmir launched himself into his father's embrace.

"I missed you, ada!"

Thranduil pulled his son closer to him, "I was so worried about you Telmir. We will have to speak later about how you are to obtain permission to leave the city." Thranduil turned his attention back to Lord Elrond, "Where is Legolas?"

"He is still in the healing wing; I will take you to him," Elrond replied as he lead the way.

Legolas was asleep when they arrived. Elrond was pleased to see that Legolas looked better, but Thranduil was shocked at how pale Legolas looked. His usually slender form appeared emaciated and gaunt from the weeks of giving up what little food he received to Telmir. It was hard for the king to see his son this way. Legolas was rarely still, instead he was always in moving, always busy doing something. To see such a strong and proud warrior reduced to such a weak and helpless state grated on Thranduil's heart. Thranduil kept his concern from his expression as he turned back to Elrond, "Let's not wake him now, I will speak with him later.

Elrond nodded, "We will dine in my study tonight. I am curious to find out what transpired in Mirkwood and I'm certain that you wish to know what happened here. For now though, why don't you settle in, rooms have been prepared for you and your party."

"Thank you," Thranduil said with a nod as he left.

Once Thranduil was gone, Elrond returned his attention to Legolas, "You are not sleeping, penneth."

Legolas opened his eyes, "Is it not strange that you noticed and my father did not?"

"I am a healer; I know these things."

"He is my father; he should know me."

Elrond paused for a moment, "I will not argue with you on that, but he does love you."

Legolas sighed, "I know, but it is as though he loves me as one of his subjects or warriors, as a valuable asset to the kingdom, not as his son."

Elrond placed a comforting hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I know that it is hard for you, but I believe that your father is doing the best that he can considering his circumstances," Elrond paused for a moment, looking seriously at Legolas, "Now, I'm going to give you permission to get out of bed, but take it easy for a few days, alright."

"Alright, but what about training?"

"Taking it easy does not include training!" Elrond replied, exasperated, "We'll discuss that in a few days."

"As you wish," Legolas responded with a smile as he stood up. He nearly sat back down though as the blood rushed from his head. Elrond reached out a hand to steady him and Legolas thanked him sheepishly. He quickly recovered, "Thank you again for everything, my lord. I doubt that I will ever be able to repay my debt to you."

"And you will never have to, Legolas. It is a nice day outside; go and enjoy it."

Legolas nodded and left; and was, for the moment at least, worry-free.

* * *

I don't think that that can in any way be construed as a cliffie. It's a nice day and Legolas is worry-free! I hope that all of you are having worry-free and nice days! Not likely though, considering that it's finals week season!

Until next time, Andolin

P.S. Please review!


	8. Healing Hearts

Title: Bonds of Family

Author: Andolin

Rating: T

Summary: Legolas and his younger brother are captured by orcs in an attempt to takeover Mirkwood, and it is up to Aragorn to rescue them. Meanwhile, Thranduil must salvage his relationship with Legolas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable features of from the Lord of the Rings, they all belong to Tolkien.

Pertinent Information: Tolkien never really says anything about Legolas's family, so in this story, Legolas has a younger brother, Telmir. I explain how I present their family in this chapter, but if you feel that I have left anything important out or any questions unanswered, please let me know. Also, I assume (like many other authors) that Elrond raised Aragorn as a son and that Aragorn would view Elladan and Elrohir as his brothers.

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter! I am sorry that it took so long to post. I know that there is no good excuse, but last week I had finals and I moved on Thursday. Since I have been home, my internet access has been severely limited and it has been crazy trying to get unpacked and caught up with everyone here. Sorry again!

On another subject, THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed! You are all amazing and very much appreciated. I hope that all of you enjoy the last chapter of Bonds of Family. I tried to make everything as believable and plausible as possible, and I think that I succeeded, but we shall see soon enough. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Healing Hearts**

Thranduil related the events that had transpired in Mirkwood in detail. He explained how Estel had overheard the orcs and then returned to Mirkwood. He told about how, together, that had deduced what was actually happening. After Estel had left, he had prepared the Mirkwood army for an attack. Thranduil himself had led a sizable contingent south, making it appear as though the elves had been fooled. This successfully tricked the orcs, who attacked, but then Thranduil's group doubled back and counterattacked the orcs from behind. Caught between a fortified and prepared city and the king's troops, the orcs had not stood a chance. The battle went well for Mirkwood, and was a major setback for the dark creatures of the forest.

At the conclusion of Thranduil's account, Elrond nodded, pleased. "That is well," he said.

"Aye it is," Thranduil's expression became grim, "Forgive me for changing the subject, but I wonder what you know of my sons' captivity and escape. How did Telmir manage to return unharmed?"

"I know few details; Legolas or Estel could tell you more. Legolas was poisoned before they were captured; if he had not escaped when he did, he likely would have died. It is amazing that he continued exerting himself as long as he did."

"Exerting himself?"

"From what I understand, Legolas provoked the orcs into attacking him so that they would pay no attention to Telmir. He was in bad shape when he arrived, Thranduil. The poisoned arrow would have been bad enough on its own, but he was beaten severely and frequently as well."

Thranduil closed his eyes, "He should have been more careful. They should never have even been in the woods together."

Elrond glanced at him, confused.

Thranduil explained, "They rode out with Estel to the edge of the forest. They were ambushed on their return. Telmir does not have permission to leave the palace grounds let alone the city without my consent. Legolas knows this. And even if he did not; he should have been more attentive to the situation. It was utterly foolish of him to take Telmir out there without a guard. Our home is not secure anymore and Legolas knows this, and yet he took his unarmed and untrained brother out there alone. Thranduil sighed, "That is what I meant. None of this should have happened. But, if you will excuse me, I would like to have a word with my son."

Elrond seemed surprised, "Thranduil, did you not hear what I told you. Surely you're not angry with him?"

"Wouldn't you be? He led them both of Mirkwood's princes into danger! It would have been disastrous for Mirkwood if they had died! I don't even want to think about what could have happened."

"Thranduil, you still have both of your sons. One of them is just fine and the other very nearly died to make that happen. I do not mean to intrude upon your parenting, but perhaps instead of scolding Legolas, you should thank him."

"Yes! I'll thank him for putting both himself and his brother in danger, shall I? I'm not just his father, I am his king!"

"That's all that you ever are! He doesn't need a king, Thranduil! He would serve Mirkwood to his death with no encouragement at all; he needs a father! When was the last time you really looked at him? He runs himself into the ground leading patrols and fighting the evil that taints your home. He puts everyone in that kingdom before himself, as he should. But you seem to forget that he is more than just your captain. He is your son."

Thranduil took a step back in surprise at the audacity of Elrond's words. He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing.

Elrond looked down, "I am sorry. Not about what I said, I meant every word of it, but I am sorry for the way that I said it."

"You have no right to speak to me like that," Thranduil replied, still in shock.

"Perhaps not, but someone needed to do it."

Thranduil looked away, "Perhaps."

Silence reigned in Elrond's study for several minutes. Finally, Thranduil nodded. "It's hard sometimes. Mirkwood is not a safe place, and it is not getting any better. I end up frustrated and angry and he's there. I take it out on him. It is never his fault."

"My friend, it is not hard _sometimes_, it is hard _all the time_. I know that, and so does Legolas. He will forgive you if you ask it of him; you raised him well."

Thranduil choked back a laugh, "His mother raised him well till her death and he finished the job. I had nothing to do with that."

"Of course you did, you are his father. The two of you are too alike for your own good. Talk to him; he will understand if you just give him the chance."

Thranduil sighed and moved towards the door. "Perhaps I will," he paused, "Thank you, Elrond."

Elrond smiled, "Anytime."

o-o-o-o

Legolas was sitting on the balcony railing with one leg dangling over the side and the other pulled up to his chest. In spite of the precariousness of his position, he was quite comfortable, and half asleep. He was aware of someone entering his room, but assuming it was Aragorn or one of the twins, he chose not to get up. They would likely try to make him go back to bed, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Thranduil was not surprised to find the bed empty and walked right out to the balcony.

"Legolas," he said, "you should be resting."

Upon hearing his father, Legolas quickly stood up for his perch, too quickly. Still far from fully healed, he wobbled slightly on his feet before quickly regaining his composure, "Adar, I have not been up long. I just—"

Thranduil waved away Legolas' explanation, "Legolas, it does not matter. We need to talk."

Legolas sighed. He had known that this was coming, but he had been hoping to avoid it. He did not want to hear about how disappointed his father was.

"Legolas," Thranduil said softly, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Legolas questioned, surprised. He rarely knew what to say to his father or what to expect from him, but he certainly had not expected an apology, "For what, Adar? It was I who led Telmir into danger."

"No, you thought that he had permission, and you had no reason to doubt his word. It was not your fault, not this, not any of it."

Legolas tried to interrupt, but Thranduil cut him off, "No, please, just listen."

Legolas nodded and Thranduil continued, "I have always demanded too much from you. I just wanted what was best for you, but I pushed you too hard. Had I ever stopped to look, I would have seen that you had more than enough drive of your own. You are a fine warrior Legolas, the best that I have ever seen. You are a fair and trusted leader; all of Mirkwood follows you faithfully and willingly. I could not have asked for a better son; I am proud of you, Legolas. I only regret that I didn't tell you this sooner."

Legolas' eyes were wide; he could not recall ever hearing his father ay that he was proud of him, not even when his mother had been alive.

Thranduil took a deep breath, "Please forgive me, my son."

"U-moe edhored, adar. There is nothing to forgive, father," Legolas replied.

"But there is. Legolas, I was reckless. I was reckless with one of the most important things in my life: your life. You would come home from a patrol injured and weary, and I would send you out again. You protected the lives in your charge with unprecedented fierceness, and I have failed to return the favor.

"It is frustrating. I have lived in those woods for millenniums, and I have been entrusted with their care and protection, but I cannot stop the darkness that invades it. When your mother died, I very nearly followed her. I felt as though there was nothing that I could keep safe. I became angry over every failed patrol, every lost life, and I took that anger out on you because you are the captain of our armies, and you would report those to me. I will still be angry, Legolas, but not with you. I placed an unfair and impossible burden on your shoulders, and for that, I need your forgiveness."

"Of course I forgive you, father; I love you."

Thranduil pulled his son close to him, "I love you too, my son."

In spite of the tenderness of the moment, Thranduil did not miss Legolas' soft intake of breath when he touched his son's still healing back.

Thranduil then looked closely at his son. He was still too pale; he had always been slender, but now it was far more pronounced; his usually bright eyes were still dimmed by pain and fatigue. "You should rest; you do not yet look well."

"I think that I will sit out here for a while yet."

Thranduil smiled, "Alright, but not exert yourself too much. You are still healing."

Legolas nearly laughed, "You sound like Lord Elond."

"Well you should listen to at least one of us, then," Thranduil replied as he left.

Once his father was gone, Legolas stood up again and leapt nimbly into the tree that reached towards the balcony. Even in pain and injured, he was still graceful in the trees. He dropped lightly to the ground in the garden and walked slowly through the peaceful place, deep in thought.

He wondered if things would really change. He knew that his fathers apology was genuine, as was his forgiveness, but he could not help but wonder if Thranduil was capable of ruling or parenting any other way.

So deep in thought he was, that he did not even notice it when he walked right by Estel.

"Legolas! What are you doing out of bed?"

Legolas turned and smiled wryly, "Believe it or not, I have permission to be up."

"Really?" Aragorn asked, not looking entirely convinced, "Even if you do, do you have permission to be going for a walk? And how did you get here? Did you at least take the stairs?"

"Well…"

"That's a no. At least sit down," Estel said, sliding over on the bench.

Legolas accepted the invitation.

"I saw that your father arrived, has he been to see you yet?"

Legolas leaned back, "Yes."

"I did not hear any shouting," Estel attempted to joke.

"Actually, there was none. He apologized, Estel. I have never heard my father apologize to anyone."

"What did he apologize for?"

"Well, everything, I suppose. But I still wonder if anything will be different once I have healed and we are back in Mirkwood."

Estel considered that for a moment. "I think," he said slowly, "that your father is a great elf. I think that anyone as proud and stubborn as he is will do everything he can to change, if for no other reason than so he does not have to apologize again."

Legolas laughed, "Perhaps you know my father better than I give you credit for, mellon. I hope that you are right; I want so much for you to be right."

"Haven't you learned yet, I am always right."

"Ha! What about the time that you got us lost when returning to your own home? Or the time when you found us shelter in a cave already inhabited by wolves? Or the time that you tried to treat Elladan's minor wounds with an itchy weed and he ended scratching himself to an infection? Or the time—"

"I think you have made your point, elf! And for the record: we were not lost, merely taking a detour; the wolves were not in the cave when we arrived and we desperately needed shelter because _someone_ was injured; and after I was done with the itchy weed, Elladan barely noticed the old wounds, so at least I took his mind of off those."

Legolas merely shook his head with a grin, "I will not be a participant in such an inane conversation. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night, my friend."

"Good night, Aragorn," Legolas replied as he stood up and began to walk away.

"Oh, Legolas! Take the stairs back to your room; you do not need to climb trees to get around our house."

Legolas laughed and nodded.

His mind drifted back to his father again. _Everything is going to be alright,_ he thought. Legolas knew that change would be difficult and would take time. Even the best of intentions could not erase centuries of strain instantly. Somehow though, Legolas knew that they would work it out. For the first time in a long time, he was hopeful about his relationship with his father.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Time passed. Wounds healed. Thranduil took Telmir back to Mirkwood one week after his arrival, needing to oversee the cleanup and repair from the battle. Before leaving, he gave Legolas permission to stay in Rivendell for as long as he wished. Legolas stayed for several months, far longer than he needed to completely heal and regain his full strength.

Legolas, Estel, and the twins enjoyed the peace and solitude of Rivendell together as only three such good friends and troublemakers could. Time passed swiftly, and all too soon winter was approaching. Soon, snow would block the high pass, and Legolas had duties to return to in Mirkwood. So, with promises to visit soon, he took his leave.

Upon his return to Mirkwood, Legolas resumed his obligations as both prince and captain. He and his father still disagreed with each other often, but they each had a new found respect for the other's actions and ideas. There was still shouting in the king's study, but there were also meals with laughter and significantly less tension in the palace. Both Legolas and Thranduil each made an effort to renew their relationship as father and son, and frequently they could be seen riding through the forest together.

Things were not perfect, and likely never would be, but Thranduil, Legolas, and Telmir were a family once more. Things were as they should be.

The end.

* * *

Whoa! It is finished! And it is time for my final plea: there are more people reading this than there are reviewing, but this is the last chapter…so, just this once if no other time for this story, please let me know what you think in the form of a review! For those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much again! Your comments were incredibly helpful and I just loved hearing from all of you!

Have a great summer! I'm thinking about writing another story, but (since I do not begin posting until the story is completely written) I do not know when or if it will be posted. Either way, thank you for reading this one!

Andolin


End file.
